


L'œil du faucon

by malurette



Series: L'armée c't' une grande famille [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini-fics centré sur Riza, plutôt manga-verse, parfois 1er anime ;<br/>1ère vignette : La satisfaction du travail bien fait.<br/>2ème : Fusil en main. <br/>3ème : Ses yeux.<br/>4ème : Stigmates.<br/>5ème : Son propre choix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La satisfaction du travail bien fait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Au-dessus du champ de bataille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380870) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** L’œil du faucon  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
>  **Personnage :** Riza Hawkeye  
>  **Genre :** gen/froid  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

>   
> **Prompt :** "Sa cible tente de fuir ; {il} tire."  
> d’après Azalée_Calypso pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : fait plus de sens si vous avez lu le tome 15  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sa cible tente de fuir, elle tire et fait mouche. Fauchée en pleine course, la cible s’effondre. Elle vise toujours juste, quelles que soient les circonstances.  
Elle ne s’encombre pas d’état d’âme. À partir du moment où elle a posé l’œil dessus, elle ne la lâche plus avant de l’avoir atteinte ; telle est la tâche qui lui incombe.

Pour protéger les habitants de son pays, elle fait partie des forces de l’autorité et élimine tout ce qui menace ce qu’elle a juré de protéger. Même si la menace à abattre constitue une cible vivante.  
Elle est prête à ce sacrifice.


	2. Sacré fusil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La personne la plus importante dans sa vie ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sacré fusil  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Riza Hawkeye - > Roy Mustang, et un fusil  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Riza et un fusil sniper "humanisé" »  
>  pour PresKunange"> lors d’un mème-à-gijinka (août ’08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

On dit de certains snipers qu’ils chérissent leur arme comme une femme. Par extension, se demande Riza, faut-il dire qu’elle prend soin de son fusil comme d’un homme ?  
Certes, c’est à Roy Mustang seul qu’elle dévoue sa vie. Mais elle est toujours derrière lui, jamais à ses côtés, jamais tout contre lui. Le seul contact intime qu’elle ait, c’est celui de son fusil.  
Là encore, tout ce qu’on dit sur ces fusils devient vite salace. Riza n’en a cure. Que les mauvaises langues disent ce qu’elles voudront, elle sait très bien ce qu’elle fait de ses mains sur son fusil.


	3. Une touche de rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des reflets dans les yeux de Riza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une touche de rouge  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Riza Hawkeye, Rebecca Catalina  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « la couleur de tes yeux » pour 6variations  
>  **Prompt :** dans le 1er anime, Riza avait les yeux orange  
>  **Notes :** ce qui nous donne un gros mix parce que j’ai écrit cette fic avant la mise en route de la 2ème série dans laquelle devaient apparaître Miles et Becky mais où les yeux de Riza finalement alternent entre un honnête marron et du bleu  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Un jour après l'entraînement, une Riza Hawkeye et une Rebecca Catalina moulues de fatigue se changeaient dans les vestiaires. Un des avantages à être une femme dans l'armée, c'est qu'elles sont peu nombreuses et bénéficient quand même d'une salle de la même taille que celle des hommes : elles disposent pour ainsi dire de toute la place qu'elles pourraient vouloir.

Après avoir brièvement discuté du score parfait de Riza au tir, et des bonshommes, Rebecca fit une curieuse remarque :

« Riza, dis-moi... ils sont oranges, tes yeux ? »

Avant de répondre, Riza se passa la main sur la nuque, soulevant ses courts cheveux blonds qu'elle commençait à laisser repousser. La question avait beau être toute simple, et la réponse aussi, elle pressentait quelque chose de compliqué derrière.

« He bien, oui. Brun clair, en fait. Mais selon la lumière, ils paraissent effectivement oranges.  
\- Brun clair d'une nuance assez rare... »

Rebecca pensait. Elle-même avait des yeux marrons ordinaires. Le beau colonel Mustang, des yeux très noirs. Les hommes de son régiment, elle n'avait jamais pensé à les regarder d'assez près pour s'en souvenir pour chacun. Même en les ayant déjà tous au moins une fois regardés bien dans les yeux, dans l'immédiat elle ne s'en souvenait pas : c'est qu'ils ne devaient rien avoir de bien remarquables. Mais Riza...

« D'où les tiens-tu ?  
\- De ma mère, sans doute.  
\- Tu es métisse ?  
\- Pas que je sache. Mon père est amestris pure laine, et la famille de ma mère, pour ce que j'en sais, encore pire.  
\- "Pire" !  
\- Oh, oui. Mais c'est dit sans méchanceté. Après tout, je les connais à peine, je ne peux pas juger. »

Riza lui avait déjà raconté comment elle avait perdu ses parents, l'un après l'autre, et comment elle avait perdu le contact avec sa famille. Là n'était pas le propos aujourd'hui. Rebecca se raccrochait à son idée :

« On pourrait croire que tu es métisse ishvale. Du rouge dilué.  
\- Allons ! la génétique ne marche pas comme ça. Les yeux rouges ishvals, c'est tout ou rien. Ça ne se mélange pas pour nuancer les teintes.  
\- Oh, je sais. Moi. Mais pas tout le monde. C'est pour ça que je dis "on". »

Riza émit un petit bruit, sans répondre, se concentrant sur ses affaires à ranger.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes ni quoi que ce soit avec, avant que tu le mentionnes... c'est la première fois qu'on me fait cette remarque.  
\- Hm. Tu connais beaucoup d'ishval, dans l'armée ?  
\- Non.  
\- Moi non plus. Pourtant, imagine un peu, un métis ishval, ça doit être beau à voir. S'il y en avait un dans mon unité...  
\- Je ne crois pas qu'on les laisse s'engager facilement, en fait, si ça se voit à leurs yeux.  
\- Forcément... Bon, assez de questions compliquées pour ce soir ; si on continue on va verser dans un débat sur la politique et faire montre d'opinions subversives. Ishval, Craeta ou Xing, en ce moment on ne devrait se poser la question que pour les plats à emporter ! Tu préfères quoi ? »


	4. Stigmata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La façon dont le Professeur Hawkeye a marqué irrémédiablement sa fille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Stigmata  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Riza et le Professeur Hawkeye ; Roy derrière les scènes  
>  **Genre :** gen/drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Sa fille souffrira au centuple ce qu’il a imprimé dans sa chair."  
> d’après So_Yuyu"> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 15 – je n’en reviens pas que _ça_ ait été écourté dans la nouvelle série !!  
>  **Avertissement :** tordu  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ce qu’il a imprimé dans sa chair la condamne à la solitude.  
Riza connaît le processus du tatouage ; ce que son père a fait était bien plus profond qu’écrire sur sa peau. Et sans savoir utiliser l’alchimie elle-même, elle connaît la théorie de ses travaux, elle sait la dangerosité du secret qu’elle porte.

Elle ne peut se montrer qu’à une personne de grande confiance – mais cela, elle s’en doutait depuis longtemps ; en jeune fille bien élevée, elle n’irait pas batifoler avec n’importe qui. À cela s’ajoute un poids : son secret révélé, qui la considèrera comme une personne, pas juste un support de savoir ?


	5. De son propre choix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle a choisi de se comporter en vierge guerrière et tant pis pour le reste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De son propre choix  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Riza Hawkeye, mention de Riza/Roy  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#39, « Vise comme Artémis » pour 52_saveurs">  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : se réfère au tome 15 mais peut se lire même sans  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 240

Riza s’est spécialisée dans les armes à feu. Avec cela, elle n’a pas à ressentir la mort de l’adversaire. Elle n’a pas d’adversaire, d’ailleurs, pas de victime, juste des cibles. De loin, elle choisit. Elle ôte ainsi leur humanité à ceux qu’elle vise, et tire. C’est ainsi qu’elle se protège. Elle ne se dit pas qu’elle donne la mort : elle se contente de faire le vide autour de celui qu’elle a choisi, elle supprime tout ce qui menace.

Elle sait aussi tirer de près, et cela ne lui plaît pas. Là, elle est bien forcée de constater ce qu’elle fait. Et surtout, cela la fait paraître telle qu’elle est aux yeux de Roy Mustang : une déesse de la mort. Une main qui tient une arme. Au moment où elle presse la détente, elle n’est pas sûre qu’il puisse la considérer comme une femme.

Tant pis : elle prétend qu’elle peut s’en accommoder. Après tout, ça n’est pas d’une femme dont il a besoin, mais de soldats vaillants, d’une guerrière, d’un soutien fidèle sur le champ de bataille qu’il s’est choisi.

Elle ne prend pas de plaisir à détruire. Juste la satisfaction du travail bien fait.

Elle sait que les civils la jugeront et la mépriseront pour ce qu’elle fait là, ceux qui ignorent ce que c’est que de tenir une arme et ce que ça demande de s’en servir. C’est un sacrifice qu’elle fait de son plein gré.


End file.
